


Harem Boys After

by Highkiller777



Series: Happy Harem Boys [9]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: Collection of things that happen after Coming Clean.
Relationships: Clear/Koujaku/Mink/Mizuki/Noiz/Ren/Seragaki Aoba
Series: Happy Harem Boys [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672528
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	1. MizuMinKou

**Author's Note:**

> Was asked for MizuMinKou by the discord server.  
> Sorry this took a hot minute >>;

Aoba rubbed his eyes, yawning as he sat at the table with Ren dozing next to him. Both mumbling a thanks as Noiz sets coffee in front of them; sitting next to them when he has his own. They each sip at the warm liquid as Mink loads up a tray with food, Noiz quirking an eyebrow and a smirk. Aoba licks his lips following his gaze and smiling. “Koujaku still bed bound?” 

“His fever is almost gone.” He lets the food sit for a bit to cool before he takes it in to him, making a stack of pancakes for Noiz while Clear brough Aoba and Ren’s food to them. “How is Mizuki?” 

“Doctor said he can come home today if he passes his head scan.” Aoba eats his food, Mink sets Noiz his food down and kisses the top of his head. “Oh Haga-san wants me and Ren in early today, we’ve got an influx of orders we need to take to Yoshie-san.” 

“Nngh...” Aoba pats Ren’s head, knowing he did not enjoy having to see Clara. Mink grabs the tray of food, setting the coffee on it before bringing it into the bedroom. He sets it on the bedside table, sitting on the bed seeing him wake from the smell of food and coffee. Brushing his bangs from his face, cupping his cheek with a smile. 

“Breakfast for the sleeping beauty.” He didn’t stop the laugh from escaping when he blushed, helping sit him up in bed and resting his back against the pillows and headboard. Setting the tray in his lap, sitting in the chair he pulled up next to the bed getting the medication out for him. “How are you feeling?” 

“Better, aren’t you going to eat?” He only gets a hum in response, Koujaku reaching up pinching his nose lightly. “Don’t just make a sound and brush it off. I know you only eat as much you need to work but you do need to eat regular meals. If you end up sick it’s going to worry us all.” Mink chuckles, removing his hand from his nose and kissing the palm of it. 

“I will be sure to eat breakfast once you finish.” Happy with his promise Koujaku eats, he manages to eat most of it before he can’t anymore. Mink takes his leftovers and dishes for him, Clear coming in to help Koujaku get a bath. 

~~~ 

Mizuki lay between Koujaku’s legs, resting against his chest while he scheduled tattoo appointments; the hairdresser running his hands through his hair. The house was relatively quiet for the most part, Clear was on the mainland with Aoba and Ren, Noiz back in Germany and Mink was outside tending to the small garden. “Hey Koujaku? I’ve got a bit of an odd question.” 

“Oh? Shoot.” Mizuki points out to where Mink was.

“When you have sex with him, does he top?” 

“Wh-What’s this all of a sudden?!” He couldn’t stop the laugh knowing his lover was blushing heavily. “Well yes he d-does.” 

“Do you think he prefers that? Or maybe he doesn’t have an interest in receiving?” Hands stilled in his hair, looking up he could see him thinking it over. 

“I... I’m not really sure, I never thought to ask.” Mizuki turned around, folding his arms over his chest and laying his chin on them. 

“Let’s ask him then, it’s just us three in the house for another day. If he says no then no harm done and none of the others need to know.” With a smile Koujaku wrapped his arms around him, pulling him up to kiss him. Mink comes in with a sigh, the other two smile; Mizuki sits up. “Hey Mink? Can I ask you something?” 

“Mmm.” The older man picks up his drink from the coffee stand and drinks nearly half of it. 

“Sorry if this is a bit blunt but, do you not like to bottom during sex?” Catching his attention he quirks an eyebrow. “Anytime we’ve had sex with you you’ve never been on the receiving end, so I was wondering if you didn’t like it.” 

“Heh, I don’t mind either way.” He finished off his drink before catching their surprised looks. “If you wish to switch positions you only need to ask.” 

“You seriously don’t mind if one of us topped?” Mink shakes his head, taking the empty glass into the kitchen to clean and refill with water. “Then ahhh tonight could we try?” Mink chuckles seeing the other two blushing. 

“If that is what you would like.” Leaving to take a bath he left them to consider his offer. They sat in silence for a long couple minutes until Mizuki managed to finally speak. 

“Well, which one of us is going to do it?” Koujaku coughed, trying to hide his flushed face behind his hand. 

“I... I don’t think I can... I l-like when he tops me.” He reaches over, stroking his cheek, Koujaku sighing as he nuzzled into it. “I mean if you really wanted me too-” 

“I’ll do it, you really enjoy it when we take you huh?” He can’t stop from sputtering, Mizuki laughing when he crosses his arms to pout. 

~~~ 

Mink was sitting on the bed with Koujaku brushing and drying his hair, Mizuki coming into the bedroom with a small container in hand. Setting it down on the bed before sitting next to the older of them. “You’re really okay with me doing this? Koujaku took a long while before he felt comfortable with being on the receiving end.” 

“Mmm I don’t mind, I do remember how nervous you were the first time we laid together.” Said man laughing, setting the hair dryer down and running his hands through his hair. Mink catching his hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss. Mizuki and Koujaku shared a smile, the hairdresser climbing around to straddle his lap and kissing him. 

“Not nervous anymore, I’m grateful you and Mizuki helped show me I don’t need to be scared.” Mink smiling at him, Koujaku’s heart fluttering in his chest. Taking a breath, he placed his hands on his shoulders and pushed him onto his back. “So, we’re going to take care of you for once.” 

“Just lay back and we’ll do the work.” Mizuki helping Mink out of his robe, Koujaku’s following after. Despite how he tried to keep his composure his face still heated up, willing his body to move lower to be level with his cock. Giving it a couple strokes while he licked up the underside of it. His mind trying to run through the tips Aoba had given him for doing this. 

Relaxing his jaw, he slowly took him into his mouth; his hand continuing to stroke and work him up. Humming as he rubbed his tongue along the underside of the tip. He could feel him steadily getting more erect as he sucked and bobbed his head, moaning when his pre-come leaked into his mouth. 

Aoba didn’t lie when he said Mink’s tasted oddly sweet. 

“Koujaku-nnn!” Opening his eyes he looked up, finding the other two males watching him with heated gazes. Pulling off he took a couple breaths after swallowing down what he had in his mouth. 

“W-What’s with that look?” Mizuki was the first to move in to pull him into a deep kiss, moving him to straddle Mink’s hips. A hand wrapping around him and stroking in a loose fist as a slicked finger begins to open him up. “Ahhh! Haa Mmm-” 

The tattooist releasing his lips to move behind him, dipping his fingers in the ointment and rubbing it a bit to warm it. Mink bending his knees, spreading them to give him better access. Mizuki swallowing past a lump, he hadn’t expected him to be so willing to this and relaxed. Koujaku’s whimper pulling him from his thoughts as he saw him leaning down to kiss Mink. Leaving a kiss on the other males thigh before sliding a finger in, blinking when two go in rather easily. “Heh, of course you’d prep yourself beforehand.” 

“Ahh! M-Mink!” Koujaku was panting hard, hips and thighs shaking as he worked him loose. Feeling lips kiss along his shoulders he looks back, Mizuki locking their lips together. His moan muffled when the fingers remove, Mizuki helping line him up. “O-Ohhh haaa ahhh!” 

Mizuki can’t tear his eyes away watching him take him in, watching him sink deeper and stretch to accommodate his girth. Running his hand over his back once he fully sat with him inside, making small whimpers and gasps as he adjusted. Lining himself up he gave a warning before he begins to push in, doing his best to go slow not wanting to hurt the older man. Pressing his forehead against the back in front of him, his head felt tingles how hot he felt around him. He hissed when Koujaku began to move, lifting his hips to work him in and out of himself; making Mink tense around Mizuki. 

“Haaa...” Mink gripped Koujaku’s hips to help him move, Mizuki beginning to thrust in time making Mink’s own pleasure spike more. Koujaku’s movements speeding up as his cries got louder, watching him lose himself in the ever-building ecstasy was pushing Mink to his end. Mizuki’s thrusts hitting just the right angle only aiding in his own mind going numb. 

“Fuck- Oh Fuck!” Koujaku tossed his head back onto Mizuki’s shoulder when a hand reached around to stroke him in a tight fast grip. “I-I’m Fuck I’m com-nnng!” 

“M-Me too!” Mizuki’s hips stuttering when Mink tightens around him, Mink grunting as he comes. The other two following right after him, each panting hard trying to compose themselves. Mizuki the first to move, helping Koujaku to lay and curl up beside Mink before laying to his other side. 

“Hn, you both seemed to enjoy yourselves.” Mink ran his fingers though Koujaku’s hair, his other arm around Mizuki’s waist. 

“Did you?” Mink nods with a smile. “It surprised me when you were already loose.” 

“I thought it would be easier if I did, the last time Aoba got so nervous he almost backed out.” Mink was fine to settle in to sleep when both males sat up with shocked expressions. 

“Wait-Aoba?!” Mink quirks an eyebrow. 

“Aoba topped you?!” 


	2. Coldjaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An adorable idea Nova came up with and I loved  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453562 Here is her version <3

It wasn’t something he really noticed about himself, at least not at first. Winters in Japan did sometimes get cold but the rare times it got below freezing it still wasn’t that bad, especially on Midorijima where the coldest it got was still only a couple points below freezing, and that was pretty offset by the sun. Not to mention the tightly compacted houses, lights, as such it never really felt cold. 

Koujaku’s first winter with Mink was a slap in the face to how bad he was with dropping temperatures. 

The first week he tried to reason it was just the time difference and his body needing to adjust. The days was filled with prepping for the winter, harvesting what food was fully grown in the garden, walking along the paths and gathering as much they could find. Koujaku was taking turns chopping wood with Mink while Aoba and Ren were gathering, they knew their way more than Koujaku did. The manual labor helped raise his body temperature during the day. 

But did little to last throughout the nights. 

“Ahhh...” Koujaku sighed sitting on the couch in front of the wood stove, the heat radiating from it felt nice on his still damp skin. Mink was currently soaking in the bath with Ren while Aoba was checking the jams they made earlier to see if they could go into the fridge yet. 

“Hey Hippo? Can you come help make room for these?” When he didn’t respond or really move, Aoba walks over to check only to find him asleep. Giggling a bit he manages to get him to lay down, draping a blanket over him. “Hmmm...” 

‘ **He’s got some pretty big bags under his eyes.** ’ He can only agree with his other self, running his fingers down his cheek. Aoba hears the other two coming out of the bath, standing up he goes to meet with them. 

“Hey, have either of you noticed if Koujaku hasn’t been sleeping?” Ren shakes his head, Mink humming. “He fell right to sleep on the couch, he’s got dark circles under his eyes.” They walk into the living room, Mink going over to check on said man. Checking to see his he has a fever before moving his hand down to check his pulse, furrowing his brows when he feels how his skin wasn’t holding its own heat. 

“Aoba, would mind if Koujaku slept with me?” He shakes his head, Mink giving him a kiss before putting a more wood in the stove. 

“You noticed something?” He nods, opening the front vent a bit more to let out more heat. 

“Perhaps, I’ll see tonight if it is.” Aoba smiles, running his hand through Koujaku’s hair. Mink and Ren put the rest of the food away, Aoba wakes him when they are all ready for bed. 

“Mmmnn? Oh sorry, guess I was more worn out than I thought.” Reaching up he pulls him down to kiss, sitting up and rubbing his shoulders. “Ready for bed?” 

“Yeah, I’m going to sleep with Ren tonight though.” Koujaku gives a worried look. “Don’t look like that, Mink just wants to sleep by you.” 

“Ahh-Oh.” He swallows feeling his cheeks heat up, a larger hand rubbing across his shoulders and lips kissing the top of his head. “Well, I won’t say no.” Taking his offered hand, giving Aoba and Ren good nights before they go into Mink’s room. Koujaku taking his robe off and hanging it up, Mink pulls out another blanket and drapes it over the window. “Why are you doing that?” 

“You get cold easily don’t you?” He jerks a bit, not expecting his answer. “You’ve been losing sleep.” Mink finishes making sure it stays in place, moving over and cupping his cheek with his hand. “Japan does not get as cold as it does here, neither Aoba or Ren give off much body heat while they sleep. What little you do give off would be enough for them, but you wouldn’t benefit from it.” 

“Guess I’ve been found out, yeah you guessed right. They mentioned before we came it got cold but I didn’t think it was this bad.” He leans into the hand on his cheek, enjoying the warmth coming off him. 

“I’ll put in an order for an extra, smaller, wood stove to help heat all the rooms better.” Mink kisses his brow, guiding him to the bed and climbing in together. Pulling Koujaku tight against his body, wrapping the thick blankets around them both. 

“Won’t Aoba and Ren get cold?” Koujaku rests his head on his shoulder, relaxing against him. 

“I added more wood to the fire and opened the vent more so their room will be warmed up with the door open.” He sighs, happy to know they wouldn’t get cold not having someone to act as a body heater for them. “Sleep as long as you need, don’t worry about waking up early.” 

“Mmm... Thank you Mink...” He only just hears the older male chuckle before he drifts off to sleep, his body heat and natural smell slowly easing him into a rest filled slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add more to this later  
> For now have this cute  
> while I figure out how I want the rest to go


End file.
